A New Rosewood
by toriaxopll
Summary: Same place, same characters, but different twists. What will happen to the girls, where will they go, and who are they taking with them?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Rosewood evening, nothing had happened in weeks. Nothing worth talking about anyways. As dull and boring as this was for Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna it was actually quite the relief. Nothing meant no A and no A basically meant that for the first time in years the girls were finally at peace. They no longer had a mysterious stalker holding secrets over their heads. The girls couldn't grasp the fact that for once in such a very long time they could feel safe.

It was a Friday evening; the girls were all at Spencer's house kicking it like old times. It was odd that they would always spend time at Spencer's given all of the girls, including Spencer herself, always thought that her parents were much to strict, and at times kind of scary. The girls were sprawled all over Spencer's bed, their feet up and positioned to be as comfortable as possible given their was four grown girls on one bed.

The girls were just talking about all that had been going on with them lately. Ezra and Aria were better then ever, Spencer and Toby still going strong, Caleb and Hanna still fiery. There was one lone single beauty, Emily. She hadn't had any romantic encounters in quite a while, which was odd for her because she was always the one with the deepest, most meaningful relationships of all the girls.

"So Em, we couldn't all help but notice, where's your girl at? I mean your normally trying to teach us all what real love is, but here you are, single and alone." Hanna giggles, Emily rolling her eyes playfully and laughing.

"Yeah, Emily your always giving me advice on my thing with Toby. In fact I remember you helping me actually get him to notice me like that. So one must ask why not use some of that advice for yourself?. Or maybe just maybe there is something or someone that you just are not telling us about?" Spencer adds opening her eyes wide Emily's cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Spencer is right, maybe Emily is hiding something from us." Aria continues to tease Emily. Emily contemplates answering, thinking about someone that she has been imagining herself with for quite sometime now, but she didn't want her friends to know that. Despite the fact that it took no more than hearing this persons name to warm her heart and make any day a good one.

"Come on guys, stop it! I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. Is there something wrong with wanting to keep my options open?" Emily finally says avoiding any other scolding, that would quickly bring to her much annoyance.

"I'm not sure if im really buying it here Emily, but ok whatever you say." Hanna chimes in, her face glowing as she laughs. Spencer's body jumping up and down as she follows taking Hanna's lead.

"Okay, can we not talk about this anymore?" Emily asks in a snippy tone, but laughs. It was obvious that the girls, playful teasing had now begun to really bother her.

"Em, come on you know were just playing with you right? Don't worry about it." Aria says taking her hand and softly brushing it up against Emily's arm, shooting a warm smile in her direction. "Now how about we go downstairs and get something to eat, because I don't know about yall, but this chick is starving." She continues hoping quickly up out of Spencers bed and rubbing her hands together.

"Its funny, I think you just read my mind Ar!" Spencer jumps up to join her.

"Team Sparia Spence, it is all part of our super mind reading powers." Aria giggles.

" Well I cant say I really get what you guys are talking about, like who the hell is this sparia person anyways?..But I could definitely go for some eats right about now." Hanna continues the other girls simultaneously laughing at her. "What I'm hungry." Hanna goes on still completely cluless.

"Food? Food is good. I could go for food." Emily says foolishly licking her lips and rubbing her belly.

"Great, lets go then!" Aria says enthusiastically.

"Well what do we all want?" Spencer asks as they make their way down to her main level.

"Pizza" stated hanna. "Chinese" chirped Emily. "Ouu Thai!" Hanna adds, the girls words overlapping.

"Well I don't really know of any places that sell pizza, Chinese and thai. Do you think there is anyway we could all agree on something? Or I guess we could split up and pick up a little of everything?"

"Yeah that's a great Idea! I'll drive in my car with Aria and get the Thai and pizza, and Spencer you and Emily go to the other side of town and get Chinese?" Hanna asks going to grab her purse that she earlier placed on the coffee table.

"Okay sounds like a plan we will meet back here in about an hour." Spencer says running to the chair where she had her coat and taking the keys out of the pocket. "you ready Em?" Spencer throws a smile in her direction.

"Yeah." Emily answers plainly. As they leave the house hopping into Spencer's SUV. Emily staying silent near to the whole way to the Chinese restaurant. Spencer pulls the car over as they arrive, they bother take off their seatbelts. Emily goes to get out, but spencer stops her as she gently reaches out to grab Emily's shoulder.

"Em wait." Spencer pauses Emily putting her head back up against the rest. "Is there something going on with you? You have been really quiet. What's up ? talk to me." Spencer says softly looking worriedly toward her friend. "Come on Em it's just me, there is no one else around. You know you can talk to me, Im here for you." Spencer continues trying to break Emily from this silent phase.

"Spencer it's nothing ok, I just don't feel like talking. I can't. And I really just cant tell you ok?" Emily says snapping slightly at Spencer. "Look Im sorry I don't mean to jump down your throat like that, im just not in the mood. We will talk about this later ok?" Emily says brushing it off her shoulder as she exits the vehicle and Spencer follows her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the other car Hanna and Aria had the music blazing as they sung along to one of their favourite songs. They so intelligently ordered the Thai and pizza before leaving Spencer's house, so they expected it to be ready as soon as they arrived. First to the Thai restaurant now only minutes away.

"Hey, do you have some money on you? I'm broke right now. Do you think you could get this and I'll pay you back later?" Aria asks her friend kindly biting her lip as she waits for Hanna's response anxiously.

"Yeah hey it's no problem, I figured it was about time I treat you girls to something special. Foods all on me tonight." Hanna answers kindly.

"Woah Han you don't need to do that. I mean I know you don't have a job and that things have really been hard for your mom lately.." Aria goes on, worried that Hanna was falling back into her over indulging ways when it came to money.

"Woah Aria, no need to worry. I know I haven't told you guys this yet, but my mom got a new job, well actually she was promoted, it was a major promotion, so it seems things are going to start to get back to normal around my house." Hanna says unable to wipe the smirk off her face as she shares her enthusiasm. "Now could you run in ad get the food since I am paying and all?" She continues pulling outside of the Thai restaurant the pizza place two doors down.

"Wow, well congratulations, ill have to stop by and tell your mom how great that is sometime soon." Aria smiles taking off her seatbelt and rolling her eyes."Ahh a catch. There is always a catch." She jokes opening the door. "Ill be right back." She says getting out of the car carefully closing the door then walking down the side walk to get the pizza first, paying with Hanna's card she had handed her before getting out of the vehicle. She then payed and walked to the Thai restaurant picking up their order and slowly walking out the door with her hands full of food she stumbles back to Hanna's car opening the door to the backseat and placing the goods down. "Geez Han how much did you order?" Aria laughs. "I think we have enough food to feed two armies back there." She continues cli,bing back into the passengers seat and putting on her seatbelt.

"Hey well what can I say I've got quite the appetite." Hanna laughs turning the key and starting the car as she pulls off into traffic.

Aria and Hanna swiftly head back to Spencer's meanwhile Emily and Spencer are still at the Chinese place, debating on what to get because unlike Hanna neither of them thought to order before hand to save time.

"So what should we get?" Spencer asks taking a breath as her eyes scan the much too long list of menu items.

" Well I don't know. How am I supposed to know what everyone wants? I'm no mind reader." Emily snaps at Spencer's crossing her arms and cringing her eyebrows in frustration.

"Woah Emily seriously I don't know whats going on with you, but you need to calm down." Spencer suggests with a loud whisper trying to avoid the embarrassing look from the girl behind the counter. Emily glares in annoyance up at Spencer who just started to order several things off the menu hoping that at least one thing would satisfy each one of her friends.

"Okay well that's going to be about 15 minutes. You can pay when you pick up the food." The employee says softly.

"Okay thank you." Spencer says smiling. "Come on lets go wait in the car Em." Spencer adds turning to Emily who still had her face turns to the floor. Saying nothing Emily follows Spencer out to the car getting in and doing all she can to avoid eye contact with Spencer. She sit her head propped on her hand as she stares out the window in silence.

"Em, what's bothering you? Come on this is killing me. I don't like seeing you like this." Spencer says quietly looking over to Emily hoping she would turn around. She didn't. Emily refused to answer. "So what now? Your just not talking to me?" Spencer asks beginning to become very agitated with Spencer's behaviour. "Great." She mutters under her breath.

"Spencer I told you I don't want to talk about it ok, now can you please just respect my privacy?" Emily says her tone deep and angry.

"Im sorry, I get you don't want to tell me whats going on which I guess I understand, but could you please stop acting like this?" Spencer says as her eyes widen.

"Like what?"

"What do you mean like what? Like your mad at me, like I've done something that couldn't be forgiven. Like I offended your girlfriend or something." Spencer scoffs.

"Come on Spencer, you already made it very clear I don't have a girlfriend." Emily answers back softly.

"That was just me and the girls playing around." Spencer tells her. "Wait." She pauses looking over at Emily. "That's not what all tis is about is it?" She stops for a moment. "I mean I cant see a little tease upsetting you so much."

"yeah well you were wrong, it upset me." Emily responds.

"Well I'm sorry?" Spencer says unconvinced.

"No." Emily pauses as she finally flies her head around to look at Spencer. "Do you guys seriously think, that theres something so wrong with me that no one wants me like that?" She pauses her voice getting louder. "what is wrong with me being single? I mean what do you think it means? You made me feel like nobody wants me. Your little lets tease Emily fun made me feel like I wasn't good enough." She finishes turning back around.

"Emily I'm really sorry that really wasn't our intention. We were just trying to have a good time." Spencer says reaching her arm around her friend. "You are good enough. You are better then good enough your perfect. You're the perfect friend and I'm sure youd be the perfect girlfriend ok?"spencer tells her softly rubbing her shoulder. "You are one of the bravest, kindest most beautiful people I have ever met. Your so strong and courageous. You always go for what you want and stick by what you believe in." Spencer stops to take a breath. "And those are only a few of the reasons why your my best friend and why I love you." Spencer smiles noticing a sudden smile on Emily's face.


End file.
